ADMINISTRATIVE OFFICE AND SENIOR LEADERSHIP (Admin Core-850) ABSTRACT Under the leadership of Dan Theodorescu, MD, PhD, the University of Colorado Cancer Center (UCCC) Senior Leadership group and Administrative Office (AO) develop the strategic vision, policies and procedures to promote cancer research across the UCCC member institutions and external constituencies. Scientific and administrative leadership oversee the UCCC activities in order to promote collaborative multidisciplinary/transdisciplinary research through the integration of basic, clinical, translational and population- based research across the UCCC. The support of cancer training and education across the UCCC is also a responsibility of the leadership group. Senior leadership comprises the following individuals: Andrew Thorburn, PhD, Deputy Director; Cathy Bradley, PhD, Associate Director for Population Sciences Research; James DeGregori, PhD, Associate Director for Basic Research; S. Gail Eckhardt, MD, Associate Director for Translational Research; Thomas Flaig, MD, Associate Director for Clinical Research; John Tentler, PhD, Associate Director for Education; and Mark F. Kochevar, MBA, Associate Director for Administration and Finance. Mr. Kochevar is responsible for constructing and maintaining the administrative infrastructure that supports and coordinates the activities of the UCCC. The UCCC AO is responsible for: 1) research administration, including oversight of the grant portfolio and CCSG-related activities; 2) financial management, including post-award and overall UCCC fiscal activities: 3) human resources management; 4) communications, including external public relations, publications, website and internal communications; and 5) general management activities.